Something From Nothing
by Mamono
Summary: He was going to finally go through with it. Even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of the country... (SetoxTea)


Author's Notes:

This little short story, that was supposed to be a drabble, sort of was inspired by a challenge that was given to me. Also, this in itself is a challenge. The rules:

Required Title: Something from nothing  
Quote to be including: "It's just all in your head"  
Pairing: Seto/Téa

The challenge was given to me by Harlequine as was the one that inspired this! So this one's for her. I may post the other challenge as a companion, I don't know. We'll see how things go.

* * *

Every tale begins with something. Be it a sword fight, a damsel in distress, or even a simple 'Hello.' But this little drabble of a tale begins with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing... in the form of a small black box that rested coolly in Seto Kaiba's palm. The gallant stalk weed of a CEO nervously (not that he _ever _got nervous) traced his thumb across its velvety surface.

He was going to go through with it. Today. And if things didn't work out, well, he could make it into some sort of promotion for a new game or something, either that or a sick joke.

Give it up; the joke's on you, Seto Kaiba. You're head over heels in love, and you know it. It took a few years of pestering, scolding, and worming her way into your heart, but she did it. She successfully made your cheeks flush when she smiles at you, your heart race when she laughs... And she's responsible for making you do the most daring thing in your entire life.

His hand started shaking, but he instantly put a stop to that. (After all, _Seto Kaiba_ doesn't show weakness.) The mutt should have been here by now, yet the phone hadn't rang in the past five minutes. (You can't be late with Seto Kaiba. Not even a second.) He would just have to risk going out there.

She didn't have to be there - not really. As long as she was watching... that's all he needed. Actually, it might help if she _wasn't_ there. The very sight of her gorgeous blue eyes might be enough to make him fault and slip off the ladder. (No. Seto Kaiba is not clumsy. He wouldn't do such a thing.)

That would be a disaster.

"Hey, Seto. What's that?" Mokuba Kaiba suddenly asked. He had been watching (well, spying is more like it) on his brother for the past few moments, and all he did was fumble with that little box. (It must be awfully important if it demanded Seto Kaiba's attention for so long.) He gave a suspicious eye to his brother.

"It's nothing," Seto said, looking up at Mokuba with a startled expression, but it was brief, and quickly replaced with his usual cool, calm, and collected one. He stuffed the box into his pocket and quickly left the boy, baffled, in the room. His body was headed to the rooftop, but his mind was venturing to places unknown. (And higher - try Cloud Nine.)

Once on top of Kaiba Corporation, things got worse. Everything was so high and there were so many people in the city... He couldn't do it. The next thing he knew he was in a helicopter along with a camera crew - and so, he had no choice.

* * *

"Why are we out here, Joey?" came the sweet voice of Téa Gardner. The years had been kind to her, and her appearance made even the coldest ice melt instantly. (Seto Kaiba didn't have a chance.) Her friend had started pounding on her apartment door that morning and, before she knew it, they were here, in the city square.

"Eh... you'll see," was all Joey could supply. "I gotta make a call real quick." He flipped open his cell phone and began to dial. That jerk had better not be doing anything funny. Why in the world would he want Téa out here? (Truth be told, the only one who _did_ know was Seto Kaiba himself - and one such as himself never told his secrets.)

* * *

He was climbing down the third rung on the ladder when his phone rang. With his heart in his throat (and his stomach still on the ground) he answered it. "Hello?" That was unsure, he coughed and tried again. "What is it?" That's better.

"Er... it's Joey ("Ah, the mutt.")... yeah. I got her out here. I expect to be paid," he said sharply, glaring at the phone. Perhaps looks were transmitted along with voices?

"Good. You will be compensated," came the response.

"And this betta not be some kind of sick joke..." But before he could finish his threat, an angelic voice came through the receiver.

"Who are you talking to, Joey?"

It was her. She really was there... Oh, God. His head was beginning to spin, all the lights were blurring... Faulting, (as promised) he slipped from the ladder.

CEO of Kaiba Corporation dies after hearing a phone call. Causes are still being investigated.

Yeah right. Seto Kaiba doesn't die of something as harmless as a phone call. He quickly caught himself, preventing his demise. Unfortunately his phone wasn't so lucky. It slipped from his hand and went careening down to the ground.

"If this is some sort of joke I–"

SPLAT!

Seto whispered a small prayer for his phone and whomever's head it landed on. (Not that he did such things.) After his crew made sure that he was all right, after all they didn't want to lose their jobs (although a few didn't agree), they informed him that everything was ready and he could start at anytime.

Anytime. That did mean next year, didn't it? Seto cursed himself for ever doubting himself - he could do this. "It's just all in your head." He talked to masses all the time. What made this different? He pulled out the velvety black box and his feet began to shake again.

That did.

But he was Seto Kaiba! He should **never** be like this! It was not like him. This little piece of diamond nothing was, in actuality, not nothing. It was something all right. It was proof that Seto Kaiba was human - not machine. It proved that his heart beat just as everyone else's did. (Though even after this ends, some were still skeptical.)

Suddenly his handsome face was on every single TV screen in the country. (He was Seto Kaiba. He could do that.) Everyone was watching. No. **She** was watching. Only her - that's all that mattered. (Okay, so being as flashy and showy as he could was only a _little_ part of it. Just a little.)

Téa's eyes went wide when Seto's face appeared on the huge screens in the square. Her knees began to buckle as he began his well-prepared speech. But only one line - one question - registered into her mind. It was as if the world had been put on mute and only that one line was allowed to be heard.

"Téa, will you marry me?"


End file.
